Bacon
by DanaMulder
Summary: HMS ... short fic ... Harm and Mac come in to the office together... very shippery ... R


****

Title: Bacon

Classification: HMS (what else would it be? Mac/Mic? NEVER!)

Author: Scribe

AN: Wrote this, thought it was cute. Don't own the characters. Too bad. Wish I owned the shows writers… heh heh.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The office lights flickered on hesitantly. Stopping, A.J. glared up at them. If such a thing is possible, they hurried up and turned on before he finished his conspicuous stare at them. Trudging wearily towards his office, his brief case banged against a desk, knocking it open. With an exasperated sigh he stooped down to pick up the spilled contents. A pair of footsteps echoed down the hallway. Light talk and laughter reached his ears. 

"You know, Stickboy, for a vegetarian you cook pretty good bacon for breakfast…" The footsteps drew nearer.

"Are you saying that you didn't think I had any cooking abilities?" Harm's voice carried a tone of mock injured pride. Before Mac could reply Harm continued on. "You should know by now, Mac!"

"And are you saying that I've spent the night enough times to know your cooking that well?" Her question brought about an awkward silence. After thinking a moment, Harm began to stutter:

"You know Mac, there have been a lot of times… well, it's just that… I don't want anything, and I mean anything, to ruin our friendship…there's lots of stuff that we have… avoided talking about these past few months… what I'm trying to say is-"

The footsteps halted. Harm's sentence was cut off by and followed even more embarrassed quiet.

A.J. stood up slowly. As he rose up to his daunting stature he saw his officers. _Pretend like you didn't hear a thing Seal_, he thought to himself. _Of course, that's not really right but… I'll let it go this once. _

"Good morning you two." He said, nodding at his officers who strolled down the hall into the bullpen. Mac and Harm appeared to be their normal selves. A.J. fought to control a smile. "Everything in order you two?" he questioned.

"Yes, sir," the pair answered in unison. Mac turned and headed into her office. Harm followed closely behind her. A.J. on the other hand went to the break room: one nice strong cup of coffee might help him forget what he thought he had seen -rather- heard. 

************************************************************************

Harm shut Mac's office door quietly. "That was sort of creepy…" Harm mumbled to himself. Mac looked up astonished.

"You thought that was _creepy!_? Are you trying to tell met that you didn't want me to ki-" she exclaimed, eyes widening. 

"No! No. Not the kiss. A.J. appearing out of no where, I meant," Harm finished, hastily cutting Mac off before she began hyperventilating. "The kiss was, well, breathtaking." _More literally than figuratively speaking there, _Harm thought. He flashed a Flyboy grin. Walking around her desk, which she had automatically positioned herself behind, he put his arms around her in a light embrace. She returned the hug a little surprised. Harm usually wasn't the 'hugging type'. His grip around her tightened as she rested her head against his shoulder. 

"You know what?" he asked quietly, not releasing her from his arms.

"What?" she inquired softly, matching his tone.

"I finally came to a conclusion about something today."

"Like what?" she asked again, beginning to wonder how long two people could hug. Harm didn't respond for a moment. Pulling away from the embrace slightly she managed to crane her neck around to look him in the face. A light smile flickered on his face. Still looking up at him with a tilted head she waited for an answer. 

"I think I've figured out what its like to be in love with someone," he said slowly, his smile growing wider. He glanced at the floor for a moment before looking back up and meeting Mac's anxious gaze. "I wanted to tell you for so long that -"

The door swung open, revealing a smirking Lt. Singer. 

"I'm not imposing on you two am I?" she said, the evil though of reporting the two filled her mind as she spoke. Harm and Mac slowly drifted apart. 

"Ever heard of knocking, Lieutenant?," Mac stated glancing at Harm. Raising a brow at the two Singer replied.

"Ever heard of closing the blinds?" She replied haughtily back. Shoving a file at Mac she excused herself from the room, shutting the door behind her. 

Looking disgruntled Harm began to pack up his belongings. Mac stopped him. 

"What were you going to say?" she asked quietly. Peering down at her, he grinned. 

"I guess I have to be pertinent this time. What I was going to say was that for so long I've wanted to tell you that I love you." Mac's eyes grew wider than they normally are. She couldn't believe her ears. "So here it is, Sarah. I love you. And more than in the friend-like way." Mac stood dumbfounded. For a moment Harm thought she wasn't going to reply and that her mouth would be permanently stuck in the 'dropped jaw' position. Suddenly she came back to life.

Practically flinging herself at him she met his lips in a deep kiss. The hell with the office staff. She could care less if they got caught. 

"Come here, Flyboy. I love you, too." This time the both leaned in for another kiss, meeting together. When oxygen called to them again Harm departed, leaving one very stunned Mac in her office. Harm vaunted out of the bullpen and back to his office. A.J. looked up from paperwork as the Commander strutted past his office. "We'll never get work out of them at this rate," he mumbled to himself. Shaking his head he went back to work.

AN2: Well what do ya think? Don't be too harsh please… 


End file.
